Escape From Myself
by chosen-for-one
Summary: Kairi is escaping from a terrible past full of drugs, rape, and abuse. She flees her home island of Eternity on a small raft she constructed her possessive and abusive ex Riku in hot pursuit. But soon after he catches up to her, she barely escapes on he


Summary:

Kairi is escaping from a terrible past full of drugs, rape, and abuse. She flees her home island of Eternity on a small raft she constructed; her possessive and abusive ex in hot pursuit. But just as he catches up to her, a storm pulls them apart, and Kairi arrives on the shore of Destiny Islands. Kairi's Point of View. Rated M for rape, drugs, violence, abuse, and sexual content. KairiXRiku, KairiXSora.

Characters Ages: Kairi – 15, Riku – 17, Sora – 16

Disclaimer: I (sadly) doNOT own ANY part of Kingdom Hearts, though even if I could I wouldn't want to because they're doing an awesome job with it already. This story is MINE; don't take ideas or anything else from it. And PLEASE **NO FLAMES**!

* * *

My auburn red hair swept into my face as I cast a fearful glance behind me. It was only a split second, but it was just long enough for me to spy a motorboat gaining on me with the silhouette of a tall young man visible. I instantly knew it was Riku. I whipped my head back around; fearing that he had seen me, though I could feel his fiery gaze burning into my already blistered back. I fell to my knees so over whelmed by despair that I hardly registered the sharp pain of my carving knife stab into my leg. Scooping my hands into the Illusion Ocean, I paddled desperately, anything to run from this horrible nightmare.

The wind began to pick up, as the sky grew dark. As ridiculous as it seems, I became possessed with the idea that the growing storm was Riku's doing. The salty water stung my face, mixing with my tears as I continued to paddle my makeshift raft forward.

Suddenly a large wave hit me from the left, almost tipping it over while submerging me under the waves. My world was turned upside down as I clung to my raft, fighting to stay above. The taste of salt burned my nose, eyes and throat causing a moment of temporary blindness. In that fleeting moment, the knife stuck in my leg became dislodged and went flying. I had just scrambled on to the top of my raft when the knife came slicing through the air; cutting my neck in its descent.

The ocean seemed mad with fury; waves crashed against me while I clung to my boat; feeling the blood run in rivets down my pale neck. My vision was becoming hazy when I heard the loud purr of a motor rise over the roaring waves. Blinking water out of my eyes, I turned to my left to see Riku peering over the rail of his boat with a sadistic smile upon his face.

"Hello Kairi. Fancy meeting you here," he smiled widely, "who would've thought you'd have the nerve to try to run away like that, eh?" His face was coming in and out of focus as my pain slowly lulled me into a state of unconsciousness.

Lightening flashed across the jet black sky, and I could see the reflection of my drenched form in his eyes. I flinched instinctively as he jumped onto my raft and bent over me. I felt a large hand grasp my hair roughly, and my eyes cast around frantically for an object to look at; anything but his searing, cold blue eyes.

Pulling my head back, he spoke in an eerily calm voice. "Why did you run away without me sweet Kairi? I love you girl; you're everything to me; why can't you see that I love you!" He shook my head violently as his words grew into shouts. "Why won't you look at me, eh! Look at me damn it!" I tentatively glanced up just in time to see his eyes flash angrily. I hurriedly averted my eyes, not wanting to look at my tormentor. "Fine, have it your way…Kairi." Riku spat my name out with obvious disgust and disappointment as he struck his boot into my side forcefully. I shut my lips tight trying to suppress the groan threatening to escape them; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that I knew he was looking for. He abruptly threw my head down onto the floor, and I tasted blood in my mouth as I coughed violently. I drifted in and out of reality as I lay there helplessly; too weak and too paralyzed by fear to move as the hours passed by.

Just as the waves began to calm down I feebly opened my eyes, aching from head to toe. Unexpectedly, two powerful hands seized me and flipped me roughly onto my back. He was leaning down with his silver hair brushing my face; his mouth inches from my lips. I looked up into his eyes, and I instantly recognized the hungry look that had haunted my sleep for far too long.

"No…" I whispered weakly; putting my hands on his chest, trying to push him off, "please Riku. Don't do this…this isn't the real you. I know you don't want to do this. Please don't." I watched in dismay as a gleaming triumph shone in his eyes. I felt all hope leave me for I knew that my pleas seemed only to have fed his insatiable lust. I shut my eyes tightly and tears trickled down my cheeks as I prayed that it was all just a horrible illusion.

When I opened my eyes he was gone. Relief swept over me in large waves, that is, until I realized that I was no longer on water; I was lying in sand. Tears poured silently down my already tear-stained cheeks as I slowly raised myself onto my elbows gingerly. That was when I saw Riku casually waltzing out of a nearby cave. My blue eyes widened in fear and shock, and I desperately attempted to get up and run.

Unfortunately, in my weakened and injured state, I had barely managed to run ten paces before Riku threw himself on top of my back and pinned me to the ground.

"Hello baby. I see you finally decided to wake up. I have a surprise for you…"He thrust my head back so I was staring into his icy blue eyes. "Don't worry; I haven't done anything without you. I'd like it better if you were awake; kicking and screaming."

I whimpered in terror as he stood up and dragged me through the sand and threw me under a nearby tree. "By the way, Kairi, in case you decide to get any ideas into that impulsive head of yours, I might as well tell you that this is a small, deserted island that I often go to." As he talked, he began to fumble with my clothes. I immediately began to struggle…but to no avail. "So no one can interrupt. We don't want to be disturbed, do we?" I gazed in utter terror into his bitter laughing eyes.

He ripped off a piece of my black shirt and used it to tie my hands together behind my back. Sitting on my legs, he discarded the rest of my upper clothing to reveal my rising and falling chest. A malicious look crept into his eyes, and he leaned down and began to suckle my breast. I thrashed my legs wildly, and then stiffened as he bit into my breast. I lay gasping for breath with a river of blood trailing down into the small valley between my mounds. He looked up at me with a twinkle in his eyes then, in agonizingly slow movements, repeated the action on my other breast. I screamed as the pain doubled, and once again vainly tried to throw him off of me.

Riku quickly stopped my attempts and adjusted himself until he was straddling me. He yanked off my shorts and undergarments and tossed them aside. He gazed at my naked body hungrily and rapidly undressed himself. My protests grew louder and stronger as I frantically looked away from him.

He leaned in close to me ear and whispered. "Now, now Kairi, I would never do anything to hurt you, though I have to warn you that this is going to hurt you far more than it'll hurt me." I could only sob quietly; all my strength seemed to have vanished. My arms had been pinned behind me as he loomed over me, and I twisted my head around painfully trying to avoid the inevitable.

Suddenly, he shoved himself into me, and an unbearable pain shot up my body. I screamed painfully as I felt my body being ripped apart. Riku, unfeeling of pity and without pausing, began to pump fiercely in and out of me, only renewing my pain and anguish. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I sobbed into the sand, feeling the pain spread throughout my entire body; feeling the rough, burning sand tear at my blistered back. I couldn't believe what was happening; this wasn't how things were meant to be. I wasn't supposed to lose my virginity to this bastard. I began to shudder as Riku stiffened and emptied himself into me. He leaned down and roughly kissed me; biting down on my lips and tongue. Blood poured out of my mouth as he ravished every vulnerable area of my body. He collapsed suddenly on top of me, still pushed inside of me agonizingly, but I didn't dare move for fear that he'd wake up and repeat it. I lay there sobbing uncontrollably from the pain and degradation. We stayed like that for twenty minutes, until I dared try to run.

Slowly and gingerly, I began to roll him over and slide out from under him. As he fell out of me, I saw blood escaping me, and I observed, in shock, a small pool of blood in the sand. I crawled on my knees, searching for my clothes and a sharp rock to cut my bonds with. After five minutes of painstakingly searching, I spied a rock jutting out behind some bushes, and I began to recklessly cut at my bonds with my back to the rock.

Thirty minutes and many fresh cuts later, I had recovered my clothes and found my raft. I feebly untied it and cast off. Looking back in anticipation, I was relieved to see Riku still where I left him; apparently sleeping. I collapsed on my raft and fell asleep; drifting on the rolling waves that seemed to be singing me sweet, comforting lullabies.


End file.
